Spam-Mails: Der qualvolle Tod - Teil I
Hallo, ich bin Leon (Name geändert), bin 22 Jahre alt und ich möchte Ihnen meine Erfahrungen der letzten Monaten erzählen. Sicherlich kennen auch Sie diese nervigen Spam-Mails bei der man was gewinnen kann, oder irgendeinen Deal abschließen soll. Vor genau 4 Monaten, am 14. Mai 2014 erhielt ich folgende Mail mit folgenden Inhalt: "HELLO, I AM ANTONIUS MILLER. I HAVE A FAMILY WITH 2 CHILDS AND A PRETTY WOMAN. I LIVE IN LONDON AND I HAVE A LITTLE BANK. WE CAN MAKE A LITTLE DEAL (...)" Schon das zeigt mir, dass da was nicht stimmt. Aus diesem Grund antworte ich aus Spaß, auf den meisten Mails, mit solchen Inhalt, meist wie folgt: "Hello Dear George, shut up and fuck you!". Nach solchen Mails hat sich eigentlich niemand mehr gemeldet. Aber bei "Antonius Miller" war es komplett anders. Nach etwa 4 Tagen bekam ich von Herr Miller eine Antwort mit folgenden Inhalt, diesmal auf Deutsch. Es hörte sich aber stark nach einer billigen Übersetzungsmaschine aus dem Internet an: "Hallo lieber Leon, was Sie schreiben, erfreut mich ausgesprochen nicht. Das zahlen ich Ihnen Heim. Bereite dich vor, lieber Freund. Schön dich zu sehen, Miller..." Bei dieser Mail dachte ich mir zunächst erstmal nichts - ich dachte mir, ich lasse diesen Antonius lieber in Ruhe, bevor er seine Drohungen wahr macht - wie hätten Sie denn reagiert? Einen Monat lang passierte nichts mehr. Mein Postfach blieb von derartigen Spam-Mails zunächst verschont. Am 14. Juni bekam ich viele Mails von dem selben Absender "Antonius Miller" mit wirren Zeichen: "%" (14. Juni, 14:42 Uhr) "I" (14. Juni, 14:42 Uhr) "&%" (14. Juni, 14:42 Uhr) "%&" (14. Juni, 14:43 Uhr) "W" (14. Juni, 15:23 Uhr) "% I %§%$" LL %&$E&$§" (14. Juni, 15:28 Uhr) "K %$&&$% IL $%%$§)=L" (14. Juni, 15:28 Uhr) " U!" (14. Juni, UNKNOWN) Da ich wissen wollte, was die ganzen Zeichen auf sich haben, analysierte ich die Mails. Ich legte mir alle Mails samt Datum und Uhrzeit, wie ich es oben getan habe, zusammen und schaute mir Zusammenhänge an. Zunächst dachte ich mir nur, dieser Antonius will mich nur zuspammen, aber was ich dann sah überrumpelte mich. Die Mail ergab einen Satz: "I W I LL K IL L U!". Was würden Sie jetzt tun? Würden Sie weiterhin auf ihrem Arbeitsstuhl sitzen bleiben und die Mail löschen? Ich konnte dies nicht. Vielleicht mag es für Sie zu übertrieben sein, aber ich wandte mich an die Polizei. Genau einen Tag danach. Ich legte der Polizei die E-Mail vor. Die Polizei sagte nur: "Lassen Sie sich nicht einschüchtern. Wir werden den Antonius finden. Bleiben Sie bis dahin ruhig und leiten Sie alle weiteren E-Mail von Antonius an uns weiter!". Das war's nun. Nein! So werde ich mich nicht abspeisen lassen! Ich gehe der Sache selber auf den Grund! Eines Abends, ich denke am 23. Juni, wache ich um etwa 3 Uhr auf. Ich stieg aus meinem Bett und war hungrig. Aus diesem Grund ging ich zum Kühlschrank und aß, so dachte ich, einen Apfel. Ja, Äpfel im Kühlschrank sind wirklich erfrischend. Als ich in den Apfel baß, merkte ich zunächst nichts ungewöhnliches. Doch dann, als ich in etwa in der Mitte des Apfels angelangt war, merkte ich, wie sich ein Geschmack auf meinen Sinneszellen breit machte, der Eisen ähnelte. Ich ging sofort zum Waschbecken und spuckte den Apfel aus. Auch knipste ich sofort das Licht an. Was meinen Sie? Was sah ich in diesem Waschbecken? Ich sah den Apfel, eine Menge Blut und einige Zähne. Ich fasste in meinen Mund und merkte, wie alle Zähne aus meinem Mund fielen. Schnell holte ich eine Schüssel und spuckte die Zähne aus. Sie müssen wissen, mir war total schlecht. Nachdem konnte und wollte ich nicht schlafen. Ich rannte in das nächste Krankenhaus, so schnell ich konnte, an den Antonius Miller dachte ich bis dato übrigens nicht. Als ich im Krankenhaus angelangt war, konnte sofort ein Arzt für mich sorgen. Er schaute zunächst in meinen Mund und stellte dann etwas schreckliches fest. "Ich bitte Sie, bleiben Sie bis morgen hier. Was haben in letzer Zeit gegessen? Schreiben Sie es auf einen Zettel." Ich schrieb so, wie ich es eben geschrieben habe, auf einen Zettel. Der Arzt schaute mich besorgt an. "Sie wurden vergiftet. Das Gift, in dem Apfel, wird Ihnen noch mehr Schäden anrichten. Wir sind zurzeit nicht in der Lage, diese Vergiftung zu stoppen - vor dem Tod können wir Sie jedoch bewahren.". Das sagte der Arzt. Vor dem Tod bewahren? Bewahren konnte mich niemand davor, wie sich diese Nacht im Krankenhaus zeigte. Ich legte mich schlafen. Es war zu der Zeit etwa 5:30 Uhr am Morgen - trotzdem wollte ich mich von dem Horror noch ein wenig erholen. Nun schlief ich tief und fest. Aufgewacht bin ich erst um 16:00. Ich hatte totale Kopfschmerzen. Als ich so langsam aufwachte, merkte ich unter mir eine klebrige Masse. Es fühlte sich gut an, in dieser Masse zu liegen. So langsam wurde ich immer wacher und ich roch etwas komisches... Ich drehte mich um, und sah wie mein komplettes Bettbezug voller Kot war. Meine Haut war aufgerissen und mit Kot bestopft. Auf meinem rechten Arm stand: "I TOLD YOU,", auf meinem linken: "I'LL KILL YOU!" Und auf meinem Bauch stand: "Aber Qualvoll". Ich war trotzdem noch im Krankenhaus. Wie konnte das passieren - warum hat sich niemand darum gekümmert? Fortsetzung folgt ... Kategorie:Internet Kategorie:Mittellang